Dissidia Final Fantasy: Two Worlds
by Dark459
Summary: This is a mixture of Dissidia Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, and I'm adding some characters from my Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of Chaos fanfiction on this story. I hope you like it. x x Smile


Dissidia Final Fantasy: Two Worlds

Prologue: A New Dawn

My name is Ami Stormcrow, descendent of the legendary Keyblade Master Jack Stormcrow. I'm also the daughter to the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos, and I'm also her only daughter. I was brought on my mother's world to be part of some kind of conflict between the gods, the conflict to see who will rule the worlds. The god that she has to battle for the sake of the worlds is none other than Chaos, the God of Discord. Each god has to choose their warriors to aid them in their conflict, warriors with unknown capabilities and skills that no other warrior could match.

Cosmos chose warriors with good hearts, including myself. The warriors that she chose were the same warriors she picked on her last conflict with Chaos, and she also picked new warriors other than me to aid her in this conflict. The Warrior of Light is a well known warrior of Cosmos because he has been in every conflict, and it must be hard for him not being able to rest or see their loved ones. The Warrior of Light is a Knight of Cornelia, sworn to Honor and Chivalry. His abilities are legendary, being able to protect himself from any situation and his confidence to the power of Light.

The Warrior of Light is a young man with long silver-white hair that reaches to his shoulders, pale blue eyes, and olive white skin. He wears a cape made out of the finest silk, a war-like long skirt with the same silk, and some kind of Barbarian armor with beautiful coloration. It was a mix of blue, gold, and silver that made the armor unique. His weapons were the old traditional weapons of Knights, a sword and shield. The Warrior of Light's opponent that Chaos chose to fight against him was his archenemy, Garland who was also known as the Incarnation of Chaos.

The next warrior is Firion; he too was also in every conflict with the Warrior of Light. Firion and the Warrior of Light were good friends because they had each other's back, and they were always there for each other. Firion is a Weapon Master, being able to use many different weapons in battle. His skills in battle were unmatched, he was a fierce opponent. Firion was a young man with short silver-white hair, but with a pony tail that reaches behind his knee caps, light brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a long cape made out of cotton, war-like short skirt made with the same cotton, and a rebel-like armor with yet another beautiful coloration with different shades of blue. He also was wearing a bandana with different types of clothing materials and many designs with jewelry around the bandana.

He had many weapons, his weapons were Blood Weapons. His weapons were a Sword, an Axe, a Bow, a Spear, a Staff, and Knives. He also had a small shield, with a strange insignia on the shield. Firion's opponent that Chaos chose was the evil Emperor Mateus Palamecia, whose malice results for the lust for power. The third warrior fighting for Cosmos was the legendary Onion Knight, a warrior chosen to be one of the Warriors of Light. Onion Knight was well known for his intellect and skills in the battlefield, and he was also a good strategist. He in close combat he trained in the ancient ways of Ninjutsu, and on long range combat he was strong sorcerer that no one could match up to him. Onion Knight is a young boy short blonde hair, but had the same pony tails as Firion that reaches behind his shins, pale emerald green eyes, and olive white skin. He wears a short cape made out of silk with beautiful designs and colors, a war-like skirt made out of cotton with unique designs, a red armor Cuirass, red short pants, and long boots with unique coloration. Onion Knight is a skilled swordsman, and a skilled sorcerer. Onion Knight's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was the Cloud of Darkness, an evil entity that lives on bringing pain and despair to others.

The fourth warrior fighting for Cosmos is Cecil Harvey; a knight that is one of the bloodlines of an ancient race. He has an ability that he can transform from a Paladin to a Dark Knight, and a combination of Light and Darkness attacks. He has a gentle heart towards his friends and towards his family too. Cecil is a young man with long white hair that reaches to his shoulders, pale grey eyes, and pale skin. He wears a long cape made out of some kind of new material that I have never seen, and Paladin armor with beautiful coloration of purple, white, and gold with trinkets around the armor. He's an expert on swords and spears, making him a formidable opponent in the battlefield. Cecil's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was his older brother Golbez, a warlock that his only regret is being evil.

The fifth warrior fighting for Cosmos is Bartz Klauser, a wanderer that likes traveling to different places. Bartz is a mimic, being able to copy the abilities and weapons of his friends. Bartz is a young man with short light brown hair, pale brown eyes, and olive white skin. He wears a short cape made out of silk, traveling garments with a unique coloration of different shades of blue and gold with unique trinkets on the garments, and the only armor he wears is gold shoulder armor that its design resembles a Chocobo with trinkets around it. He uses every weapon you can think of, because of his mimic abilities. Bartz's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him is Exdeath, an evil Dark Being that is obsessed with the Void.

The sixth warrior fighting for Cosmos is Terra Branford, a girl with the powers of an Esper. She is the daughter of an Esper father and a human mother, and she inherited her father's Esper powers. Terra is a young girl with long blonde hair that reaches mid-back, pale purple eyes, and olive white skin. She wears a long cape made out of silk with unique coloration and trinkets around the cape, dark pink feminine garments with trinkets around them and unique designs, and a beautiful bow with jewelry around the bow that she wore on her pony tail. Even she uses swords; she's an excellent sorcerer that not even the strongest wizards could match up. Terra's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose her was Kefka Palazzo, and evil Harlequin that loves to meddle with other's businesses and loves to destroy everything.

The seventh warrior fighting for Cosmos is Cloud Strife, an ex-SOLDIER officer that always looks like he was in pain. I knew Cloud before the conflicts; he was never like this when I met him. No one knows why he's in pain; I wish I did so I could help him forget his pain. Cloud is a young man with short spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and olive white skin. He wears his SOLDIER uniform, futuristic shoulder armor on his left shoulder, and a futuristic-like battle glove on his left hand and a normal glove on his right hand. Cloud uses a massive sword called a Buster Sword, which works effectively as a weapon and as a shield which makes him a devastating opponent for his foes. Cloud's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was Sephiroth, an experiment created by Shinra using cells from a life form called Jenova.

The eighth warrior fighting for Cosmos is Squall Leonhart, a student on a military academy for mercenaries called "SeeDs". Squall thinks only for himself, and doesn't rely on the help of others. The only time he relies on the help of others, is when he knows that he can't do it alone. Squall is a young man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and olive white skin. He wears some kind of black Biker-like-Traveler garments, black gloves, and has a silver necklace resembling a lion's head. He uses a strange weapon called a Gunblade, a sword with the handle of a revolver. With this weapon, he is unmatched in speed and skills that makes him an unstoppable opponent. Squall's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was Ultimecia, a sorceress that controls time and space.

The ninth warrior fighting for Cosmos is Zidane Tribal, a Genome created by an evil sorcerer. Zidane is thief trained by the greatest thief in his world; the thief was Baku of Tantalus. Zidane is a young boy with blonde long hair that reaches mid-back, light blue eyes, and olive white skin. He wears thief-like garments with different shades of blue and green colors, and barely wears any armor. His weapons are two blades, which are used for quick and swift strikes to catch his opponent off guard. Zidane's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was Kuja, another Genome created by the same evil sorcerer that created Zidane.

The tenth warrior fighting for Cosmos was Tidus, a famous Blitz Ball player on his hometown of Zanarkand before it was destroyed by a creature called "Sin". He's always on a cheery mood, and likes to spar with his friends because he likes a good challenge. Tidus is a young boy with short blonde hair, dark grey eyes, and olive white skin. He wears futuristic-like fighter garments, an arm guard on his left hand, and a necklace representing his family tree insignia. His sword is rare weapon that only he has and there not another like in the other worlds, which he uses it for quick strikes that are unpredictable. Tidus's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose him was his own father Jecht, a legendary Blitz Ball player that taught all his famous moves to his son Tidus.

The eleventh warrior fighting for Cosmos is Shantotto, a Tarutaru and the most powerful sorceress in all the worlds. No ones much about her past, she's a total mystery to all of us. Shantotto is a young Tarutaru woman that has short blonde hair, brown eyes, olive white skin, and pointy ears. She wears sorceress-like battle garments, with a unique coloration of different shades of green. She uses a staff for physical attack, but she mostly uses her powerful magic to defeat even the greatest and most powerful foes. Shantotto's opponent that Chaos chose to oppose her was Gabranth, the oldest member of Chaos warriors that was in every conflict and an Executioner Judge.

The new warriors that Cosmos chose to aid her at her conflict with Chaos haven't arrived yet, the only ones that arrived were Ventus and me. I knew Ventus before the conflict because he's one of my best friends, I'm happy that I won't fight this battle alone. Ventus is a young boy with short spiky blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and olive white skin. He wears battle garments similar to mine, but more masculine. He's a Keyblade master, juts like I am. I was a young girl with long brown hair that reaches mid-back, hazel eyes, and olive white skin. Ventus and I did not know our opponents that Chaos chose to oppose us, but that was for next time we meet Chaos. Who knows who our opponents were going to be, or what they were going to be.


End file.
